Written Sins and Avoided Tragedies
by Acuna Magnus Bane
Summary: Thw boys head to Bobby's for a break but they aren't the only hunters looking for down time. Dean/OC Sam/ OC. review please. no flames.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. I make nothing. Stella and Mag are my own creation. Everyone however belongs to the CW less I say otherwise.

**warning: mentions or rape.**

The boys were looking for a break and what better lace to be then Bobby's when taking a break from hunting monsters and trying to figure out how to stop the apocalypse. Dean pulled into the lot and parked. Nothing was out of the normal everything was where is should be. Sam got out and went for the trunk. Better to get their clothes and weapons now then later. Dean reached the door first and knocked.

A muffled shout came through the door and a moment later Bobby opened it for them. "What?" he asked the two boys.

"There it's done leave me be." a voice shouted.

"That." _"Hold still I'm not done yet damn it."_

"_Let go of me you freak."_

"_Well that's the pot calling the kettle black."_

"Knock it off!" Bobby shouted.

"What the hell?" Dean asked looking down at the man he considered a second father.

"_Asshole." _

From the kitchen came a woman of five nine with shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes and clammy looking skin. "Next time I don't care if my stomach is hanging out don't touch it." The woman glared at Bobby then focused her sites on Sam and Dean.

"Mag this is Sam and Dean." Bobby started. From the kitchen came another woman slightly shorter then Mag with brown eyes, and freckles across her nose. Both women were thin with strong stances scars lightly marking their arms.

"That is Stella. Might as well know each other if you're all going to be here for a while." Bobby said rolling into the next room.

"What are you talking about old man we're leaving?" Mag stated.

"Ain't no way in hell you leaving with that wound ya idjit. Take your ass upstairs and sit down for a while and let it heal." Bobby glared. The boys knew better then to challenge the man when he gave them that 'don't test me look but try your luck anyway' glare. After a few moments the girl's features became somber and she sighed.

"Fine." Mag made her way upstairs once out of earshot Stella smiled at Bobby. "Bobby you are awesome." The smiling woman turned to the boys with a smile.

"Nice to meet you by the way. Sorry about my sister she's a bit prickly when she's injured. She'll be nicer later."

"You're hunters?" the boys asked in unison.

"Yup. And I'm guessing by the duffle bag full of weapons so are you." Stella smiled.

Dean nodded a smile spreading across his face. Bobby seeing this cleared his throat. "Sam I need your help looking up some lore on Selkies. Dean there's a car in the garage that needs your attention. Stella go make sure your sister hasn't jumped out the window.

Once Stella had left the room Dean glared at the older man. "Blocker."

"What?" Bobby looked at Sam to clarify. Bobby glared up and dean as he rammed him in the ankle. "Ow!"

"Boy you even think about it I'll gut you myself. Those girls are not here to be your bed partners. Their hunters and ladies and should be treated with respect. You got it?"

"Yes sir." Bobby gave him a curt nod.

Mag sat in the car her feet dangling out the window as she lay on her back staring out the window and at the ceiling of the car periodically. She itched more then it normally would. Rolling her shoulders for some relief she found none. She'd have to get Stella to help her. As long as the Winchesters were around there was no telling what they could see or how well they knew about the supernatural realm. God her shoulders itched. Mag let out a hiss of pain when she moved too much making her wound throb. She should be napping but that was no fun.

"Where's that book?"

Stella came down stairs around the time the sun had just sunken below the horizon but fleeting rays of light could still be seen. "I'm guessing she's till outside?" Stella asked Bobby.

"Yeah she's still out there. I think she fell asleep her legs are just hanging out the window." Bobby told her.

"She's in the car?" Dean enquired.

"She does that. It was out grandfather's car before he had our father." Stella explained.

"Sam can you go get her so dinner can get made." Bobby said.

Sam set down his book and went to get the woman. Sam let the coolness of the spring air settle around him as he breathed in the sent of spring air touched with oil. As Sam drew nearer to the car he heard a soft humming from with in the vehicle then soft singing.

"How I wish you could see the potential, the potential of you and me."

"It's like a book elegantly bound but, in a language that you can't read. Just yet." Sam smiled at the woman. "Uh...Hi." Mag said. Wriggling in her seat a bit to ease the itch on her back once more. It was becoming a problem.

"Bobby sent me to get you. Something about making dinner."

Mag remembered as she eased her way out the car nearly falling over because her legs had fallen asleep. Sam put an arm around her to help steady the brunette. "You okay?"

"Yeah, my legs fell asleep." Mag straightened her clothes. Sam thought she looked absolutely gorgeous in the fleeting light of the sun as if high lighted her face and hair. A breeze blew making both of them turn for the house. Sam closing the door to the car.

"So what are you going to make?" Sam asked.

"Chili, Bobby gets me to make a huge pot every time we come round. Hope you like beans." Mag smiled. About and hour later Mag called into the kitchen for everyone to come eat. The pot she used was huge. One that the boys had only seen Bobby break out to make stew or big pots of soup after a big hunt and he had a few extra hunters over.

Dean dug in like there was no tomorrow. Everyone ate in silence. "Dude slow down there's more in the pot." Sam told him.

"But it's good. When was the last time we had home cooked food?" Dean said.

"We cook all our meals. When we can that is." Stella looked over to her sister who was fidgeting in her seat.

"Stop moving around will ya?" Bobby told her.

"Scratch my back Stell. Lower. Right. Up a bit more. There. Yay. Yay. Yay. Thank you Merlin." Mag sighed in relief.

After dinner Sam and Dean were made to clean the kitchen. Bobby called it an early night and the girls went to the room they'd be sharing. Making sure the door was locked Mag ripped off her shirt and unfolded her wings to full capacity.

They were white and currently spotted with blood and dirt. "Stay here I'll get some water and a cloth." Stella said.

"No. Just rip them off you know they grow right back. Come on they itch." Stella sat on the bed as she began ripping the bloody and dirty feathers from her sister's wings letting them collect in a pile of the floor. Once the last bloody feather was gone Mag felt so much better.

"Go on to bed. I'm gonna catch a shower then burn these."

"Okay. Try not to wake the house with your singing." Stella joked.

"Whatever."

~SPN~SPN~SPN~

The following morning Sam ventured down stairs after sending a restless night sharing a bed with Dean. He could remember all the times they'd shared as kids and there had been so much room back then.

"But then again you weren't six foot five and Dean wasn't six one." Sam told himself out loud.

Singing drifted out from the kitchen as someone worked about in it. The smells of breakfast being made made Sam's stomach give a loud audible grumble.

"Gettin' born in the state of Mississippi, Poppa was a copper and her momma was a hippie. In Alabama she-"

"Was swinging hammer price you gotta pay when you break the panorama." Sam joined in.

"Will you stop doing that please? Come on and sit down breakfast is nearly ready." Mag told him.

"Need any help?"

"No I'm fine." Mag downed a strong painkiller so it left her with a tingling sensation around the wound but it didn't bother her much unless she did unnecessary reaching. Now that her wings were clean and hidden once more things could go better.

"The others?"

"Stella is sleeping. Bobby is outside. You don't need me to tell you where Dean is." Mag smirked.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence. Mag humming to herself forgetting Sam to be in the kitchen and stated softly singing once more. "At the end of the world or the last thing I see, you are never coming home, never coming home. Could I? Should I?"

"And all the things that you never ever told me and all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me." Sam sang.

"Stop that." Mag turned on him spatula in hand with a frown upon her face.

"Stop singing music I like." Sam smiled at her.

Mag finished the eggs and bacon scooping some onto a plate for her sister. "Hey."

"Hey, what? You're a big boy fix your own plate." She chuckled as she left for the stairs.

Stella frowned when she saw the smirk on her sister's face. "You look like Mommy when you do that? What did you do?" Stella took the plate her sister handed her.

"Nothing. Yet. Eat breakfast go shower and get dressed for the day. We got stuff do." Mag told her the smile till on her face as she looked into the yard. Sam was laid out on the ground looking as if he were simply sunbathing in the early morning light. But with knees bend and arms behind his head he brought himself up into the first of what would be a rep of about 50 sit ups.

"What are you staring at?"

"What? Nothing thinking." She smiled as she continued to watch the man.

"You're freaking me out." Stella told her around a mouth full of toast. "You'll survive. I'm going outside to stretch these things." Mag walked out the door down the hall bumping into Dean on her way.

"Morning beautiful." Dean flashed her his usual 'I'm a charmer' smile.

"Nice try pretty boy but my daddy taught me not to trust a pretty face." Mag smiled as she made her way around the elder Winchester. Stepping out into the sun that covered the porch Mag stood next to Bobby watching out over the yard.

"Shouldn't you be sitting down resting that wound?" Bobby told her.

"Its half healed already." She told him. Bobby was the only person in the world besides Stella who knew what Mag was. What she was wasn't normal.

Mag was abnormal; okay she was a freak of nature, an abomination. Even she thought so sometimes. You don't hear of people with wings that can actually move them. She could fly as high as the birds if not higher. Mag's story wasn't really a pretty one. Her mother had been married to her sister's father. One night while Rachel walked home from a friend's house she was attacked and raped.

By some divine power the woman was pregnant with Mag. All Rachel had to go on was a beam of bright white light and it scared her. But Mag was born and at her birth it was already present she wasn't fully human both her mother and father knew. But she was never really sure her father loved her because she wasn't his.

When Stella was born they were happy and joyful. Stella was normal, she wasn't some freak kid but Mag still loved her sister and wanted what was best for her. So she took care of her. Sure her father taught her things like never trust a boy with a pretty smile. He taught her to use a gun and make sure she had good aim.

Mag and Stella didn't have to have a hunter's life. Sure they just so happened to be born out a hunter's bloodline and were taught they ways they had options and after the car accident just after Stella graduated from Princeton they left everything they knew for the road.

It had been while they were cleaning out the house that they found their father's hunting notes everything from different creatures and monsters to little things marking milestones in the girls' lives. It was here Mag learned the full truth and so she and her sister set out. Mag wanted to find the creature had had stolen a proper life from her and Stella would follow her sister into the depths of hell if the elder allowed it.

That was how they found themselves at Bobby's a few times. The man had never met the girls seen pictures of them every now and again but never met them until they showed up on his doorstep injured and soaking wet.

Sam came trotting up the steps sweat upon his brow. "Hey Bobby." The older hunter nodded.

"Tone deaf." Sam told her.

"Green giant." She glared him as he walked into the house. Bobby was old but he damn sure wasn't stupid. He knew exactly what was going to happen. Now whether he should try to put an end to it now was the question.

Review please.

Songs Mag and Sam were singing:

Dani California by Red Hot Chili Peppers

Ghost of you by My Chemical Romance.

If this sees another chapter, which I hope it does there will be more Dean and Stella.


	2. Chapter 2

It was late afternoon and Stella had conned her older sister into a card game of black jack with the pennies from the car. Mag was losing but her next hand had them evenly set. They knew how to play cards and swindle men out of their money. They'd yet to be caught by the police or have any serious criminal records.

That and when your sister had a pair of wings most accusers were considered drunk or high and the girls walked away scoot free. These girls were something different that was one thing. Stella had been odd in her own way.

She looked into things of a different nature. From the time she was learned to read Stella read books and studied them to the point she could tell you what page you were on. She touched every supernatural book she could get her hands on. Looking up whatever new monster her older sister and father had gone to kill. Stella wasn't a witch but she could read palms and tarot cards. Her mother had taught her because it was something that ran in the family.

They were from a long line of women who knew the art and had a bit of the magic. Stella and Mag were part of a long Romanian gypsy line that until their father had stayed that way. At Mag's birth they managed a full six generations thanks to tradition, Mag being the youngest at a month and the oldest Eugenia a month short of her 100th birthday.

Eugenia had passed away by the time Stella was born but it that didn't mean she didn't have the other's to teach her a few tricks of the trade. A line of hunters and a line of gypsy fortunetellers made a weird combination but packed one hell of a punch.

"You lose again Maggie." Stella smiled at her sister.

"No I let you win." Mag set down her hand of cards and Stella glared throwing the cards at her sister and getting up. "Why do you do that?" Bobby looked at her.

"Because it's my job to piss her off." Mag smiled. "Idjits." The old hunter grumbled.

Outside Stella heard the tell tale signs of banging cursing which meant the older Winchester was fixing a car for Bobby. Looking back at the house Stella smiled as she made her way to the garage where the nice back side of the older Winchester greeted her.

Dean was busy cursing the engine out to notice Stella's entrance. "Hello."

Dean's head hit the hood of the car making him double over again as he back from under it. "What the hell?" he turned around to Stella.

"Sorry I didn't think that was going to happen. You're Dean right?"

"Yeah." Stella sized up the man before her Dean stood at six one or six two with short spiky dirty blonde hair and tan freckled skin. He ate a lot but what with life constantly on the road and a steady workout he was thin and lean all hard chest and stomach.

"That's strange. I've never seen an aurora such as yours before it's different. Can I see your palms?" Stella reached for Dean's hand but he snatched it away. "I don't know what you're playing at but you ain't casting no hoodoo on me." Dean told her.

"It's not who do. But it is a form of magic. My ancestors were fortunetellers. I can tell you everything if you'd allow me to. But how and when it will happen that I have no power over. You've lost so much in your life and yet you continue to fight for what you have left when you know very well you'll lose it one day."

"Stella Antonio Cypriss get your ass in here!" a voice called from across the yard.

"Whoops. Bye." Stella took off for the house where her angry sister waited for her.

What have I told you?" Mag glared at her sister.

"Stay away from them their only trouble. They only want one thing. Once they get what they want they want nothing else to do with you. I know."

"What's worse he's a hunter. You know we can't get into a relationship with anyone." Mag reminded her.

"I was only going to read his palms." Stella said in her defense.

"Oh right. That worked with Jimmy, James, Harvey, Kevin, Marcus, Lance. Need I go on?" Mag asked.

"He's different Maggie."

"Don't Maggie me. I don't give a damn if he's different you think I can't see it?"

"Sometimes I wonder. Besides you were the one ogling Sam."

"Hey I can do that. I'm looking not touching there's a difference. Besides if there's one thing I remember from dad's lessons it's never trust a guy just because he's good looking."

"You always had to follow what dad said didn't you?"

"I don't always follow what dad says, I just know he's right because I'm not the one about to fall head over heels from some idiot."

It was official her sister was the worst human being on the face of the earth and she was going to make her see what was standing in front of her one way or another.

"I'm going to say this once. Stay the hell away from that boy. He's more trouble then he's worth got it?" She ordered.

"Yes." Stella glared daggers into her sister's back. How could her sister be like this? Okay so she read a few palms and had a few flings with a few guys. Big whoop. But it did always come back to bit her in the ass. But there was something about Dean that she wanted to investigate further.

* * *

><p>"Hey I'm going into town with Bobby and Dean's going for the heavy lifting. Bobby said watch the phones while we're gone." Stella told her.<p>

Mag sat in the living room for a moment before walking into Bobby's library. He never let anyone in there and usually kept it under lock and key but Mag knew how to slip the bolt just right and it was easy access.

Bobby parked the car and turned to Stella handing her a list of things she needed to pick up and the money. Turning back to Dean he set his glare. "Boy you better not try anything on that girl. I mean it."

"Okay, okay, okay." Dean got out of the car to follow after the younger woman.

After a few minutes of walking through the isles in silence. "So is it just me or does your sister really hate me?"

"What do you mean?" Stella looked up into the green eyes of the man. God they were gorgeous.

"She keeps giving me these looks like she's going to gut me or better yet castrate me at any minute."

Stella chuckled. "My sister is not the friendliest of people. She's seen your type before and doesn't want me to fall for your type." Stella explained pulling some items from the list off the shelf.

"What is my type exactly?"

"Pretty boy with a smile who knows he's good looking and has been working his charm on girls since he was fourteen and knows just what to say to get them in bed or at least into the backseat of your ride."

_Damn she's good, _Dean thought.

"Well what's a man to do when he lives life on the road?" Dean asked.

"My daddy lived life on the road. Never slept around and always came back to my mom."

_Damn, they're both good, _Dean thought.

"Well what if I could change?" Dean said.

"That's a one time chance cause if you ever messed up just once you'd find yourself staring down a loaded gun."

* * *

><p>Mag had made it half way around the library before Sam showed up. "How'd you get in here?"<p>

"I let myself in. duh." Mag didn't turn around as she continued her work.

"Bobby's going to blow a circuit." Sam stated.

"Eh." She shrugged.

Sam sat down and watched for a few moments. Thinking of what to say next. "Where are you from?"

"Virginia."

"Kansas. Do you have any family other than Stella?"

"Maybe I do maybe I don't. Don't see how that matters to you." Mag told him. Sam shut up seeing if he could work something different.

"I'm so dirty babe the kind of dirty where the water…"

"Never cleans off the clothes I keep a book of the names and those." Stella sang. She then rounded on the giant man.

"What do you want Sam?"

"To talk."

"To talk or flirt?" Sam's cheeks pinked a little.

"What I thought."

"Well if that's the case the doesn't mean you have to respond to it."

"You're right. This is me not responding." She turned her back on him again.

* * *

><p>"But that doesn't mean we can't be friends." Dean suggested. Stella stopped and turned to him. "Let me read your palm." Dean's brows came together<p>

"If you want me to even trust you with a friendship you'll let me read them."

"Fine. But no witchy hoodoo, voodoo. Got it?"

Stella traced her fingertip over the lines in the calloused palm. "You've seen much pain and so much blood. You have the hands of hard worker. But it tells me you're pain and here are the ones that tell me you're well traveled. You have human fears such as flying and losing loved ones." Stella took hold of Dean's other hand and looked at the lines.

"You died. Here it's broken but then it continues again. You are strange and your aurora is no better it screams need and want. A need for something constant other then the running and the traveling. Maybe for a relationship. The want for things to go back to the way they were. For things go back to be different."

"I sound like a chick flick." Dean said finally.

Stella pushed his hands away and took hold of the cart again disappearing about the corner into the next isle.

* * *

><p>Sam got the sense she really was trying to get rid of him at all costs. "Look we're both going to be here for a while we might as well get comfortable and strike up a conversation of two and you not stare at me while I'm working out."<p>

Mag's head snapped around so fast it looked like it hurt.

"Yeah I saw you from the window." Sam gave her his 'you got caught' smile.

"Get out." Mag growled.

"Not you house."

Mag didn't know if she wanted to strangle the boy or slap him. They both seemed pretty good as she headed for the stairs. "I know you're trying to stay away from me but you don't want to. Don't." Sam called to her.

He was answered wit the slamming of the door.

* * *

><p>For whatever mistakes you find please don't complain that I need a beta I'll try to be more careful when I work. See you in a week happy holidays.<p>

Song: what I do for a living by My Chemical Romance.


	3. Chapter 3

When nightfall came around everyone was feeling lazy, as there was a bottle of whiskey being passed about. Sam and Dean were arguing and the girls decided to watch how it would play out while Bobby went to sit on the porch and enjoy the cool spring evening.

"Do we even know what they are arguing about?" Stella asked playing with her sister's hair.

"Nope. Nice back ground noise though." Mag admitted for she was beginning to drift off the alcohol settled in her bones leaving lingering warmth causing her to start drifting off.

"No we have to call him we have no choice we need his help." Dean stated.

"We'll talk to Bobby about it in the morning. No talk to him now so we can figure out what to do about the other problem." Dean told him.

"Is it really that serious Dean for all you know they could be helpful." Sam protested.

"Lover boy." Dean snapped.

"Will you two knock it off?" Mag asked tired of their bickering as ready for bed.

"I'm sorry are we bothering you?" Dean asked a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah you are loud mouth now sh **yawn** ut up." Mag yawned.

"The couch is not for sleeping up to bed cause I'm sending you into town tomorrow." Bobby told them.

Stella got off the couch dragging her sister in behind Sam and Dean glared at each other for a second. They were not sharing a bed again. One would have the couch the other the bedroom.

"Look idjits I don't care how you do it but I better not hear you two fussing like a couple of old ladies." Bobby said rolling himself off to bed.

"One. Two. Three."

"Paper covers rock I get the bed tonight." Sam said dashing off for it leaving Dean to his couch.

"Those girls have got to go." Dean grumbled.

Stella sat in front of him wearing a blue dress and smiling at him. "What are you all dressed up for?"

"_Well you clean up nicely as well Dean." _

_Sure enough Dean was dressed in a suit. To busy looking himself over Dean didn't realize Stella was leaning forward capturing his lips in a kiss. She deepened it._

"Whoa!" Dean shot up on the couch to find himself in the dark and alone.

"She's hot but this is not going to happen. I'm not thinking about her. She's bad news I know it, thought Dean.

* * *

><p>A few hours of sleep later everyone was up and fed. Bobby had darn near shoved the girls out the door before the boys called Cas. The angel appeared with a flutter of wings a confused look upon his face.<p>

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"There was another angel here." The blue-eyed man stated.

"No there wasn't."

"I can sense the grace of one but it's weak and polluted tainted even. It's not natural and it was here for a while the vibes of grace are all around us." Cas frowned deeper.

"So wait you're telling us we have another angel on our tail?" Bobby asked.

"Possibly. I will look into it but until then do not call on any others or try to fight any." Cas was gone before they could ask him what they needed to.

"Looks like we're on our own and Feathers is angel hunting again." Bobby told them as he turned back to his book.

When the girls came back they had no clue that an angel was out looking for Mag and her low levels of grace were scattered across the country because of their hunter lifestyle.

"You can't be serious you two went to town and didn't get any pie?" Dean frowned.

"We didn't know pie was on the list of parts to get. Bobby three of the parts won't be in for another two or three days office said they'll call when they get here." Stella informed him.

"They didn't get any pie how do I work without pie?" Dean looked up with the expression of a heartbroken seven-year old. Maybe it was the freckles across his nose. Stella thought it was kinda cute.

"Dean you will get over the pie for now keep digging up information." Bobby ordered.

"Sam."

"I'm not getting you pie." The younger brother deadpanned.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Shut up idjits." Bobby rolled his eyes.

Mag turned to her sister and started speaking in a language that made all three men turn their heads to the side in confusion. The look on Mag's face was one of slight irritation and disappointed.

"English." Dean interrupted.

"Not meant for you to understand." Mag told him quickly in a thick accent before going back to speaking what Bobby figured to be Romanian.

Stella was right back at her snipping at something that made her sister laugh. Mag leaned closer to her sister and flicked the tip of her nose with a smile before walking away. "You are so annoying."

"You love me."

* * *

><p>Later that night Dean had gone outside to sit and enjoy a beer in the coolness of the air when he heard the door open and close and felt someone sit on the porch swing next to him.<p>

"I'm sorry about my sister."

"What for?"

"She thinks you're bad news that you're only interested in one thing that you're like every other guy out there but there's something about you that she doesn't see that I do." Stella said.

"What do you see then?"

"I see that there is more then one layer to you. What you show on the outside to try and keep from getting hurt and what you keep on the inside. The real you who very few people have seen." Stella explained.

Dean looked into the brown eyes and thought of the woman not as just another one nightstand but also something different. Someone different.

* * *

><p>Mag turned her music player up to the highest setting and got started on the dishes her hips swinging to the music in her ear. Sam stepped into the kitchen slowly stepping up behind Mag and pulling one of the ear buds from her ear and placing it to his own.<p>

The song was meant for dancing a couples dance at a wedding perhaps. Sam turned off the water and took hold of Mag's wet hands pulling her away from the sink and into his arms. They were small steps they grew larger as they danced around the kitchen. Mag couldn't help but smile as Sam dipped her for a moment and brought her back.

"Oh I know that the music's fine like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun laugh and sing, but while we're apart." Sam sang.

They hadn't been paying attention as they song ended and changed to another they continued to dance hearing nothing around them as Dean and Stella entered the house once again to find their siblings in each other's arms dancing.

"Never knew you were so fancy on you feet." Dean grinned making both pull apart from each other. Mag pushed the hair out of her face and pushed her way past the two people making her way upstairs. No one knew that Mag climbed out of the window and hopped her way to the lower level and went to go hide in her car.

* * *

><p>"Dude do the world a favor and ask her out already it ain't that hard." Dean smiled at his younger brother. Sam was pissed. How many times had he slept on the floor because Dean decided he wanted some ass back when they were teens? Or the countless nights he spent sleeping in the Impala because Dean wanted to get some.<p>

Sam couldn't get a simple dance without it being ruined.

"Shut up." Sam snapped.

Stella knew not to mess with her sister when she was pissed off but she wanted to act like a little sister and piss her big sister off just because she could. It was good being the younger at times like this.

"You tell me not to go falling for a guy yet here you are dancing around the kitchen in a whole different world in the arms of a guy you weren't checking out." Stella smiled at her sister through the car window.

"Piss off."

"No you said I wasn't allowed to go frolicking off with Dean you're a total hypocrite Sis."

"No I'm not a hypocrite for the simple fact that Sam's not interested in getting in my jeans as much as Dean is yours. And another thing I'm not the one who reads a guy's palm and is ready to have his children. One guy I dance with and you wouldn't let me have that moment." Mag snapped.

Stella thought for a second Mag denied men and love like they were the plague. She had a few guys come to the house asking for her in high school and junior high and she turned them down. It was ridiculous when you had such beauty and grace that Mag had yet she turned guys away.

Then there was the one guy from her junior year, which had ended in disaster, tears and blood. She went on a few dates with guys in college but she quickly found they wanted the same thing and she left them to their own. Stella was a true people person one who could find something good in men.

That made Mag roll her eyes because for every time a Stella read a guy's palm and he called her beautiful they dated a bit and he would then leave her for what he thought was better. Mag was always there to pick up the pieces with an 'I told you so' tone in her voice.

But Mag didn't always know what was best for both of them sometimes she didn't know what was best for herself at times. But falling in love was not something the two needed to be doing at the moment.

"You like him Mag why not see where it goes?" Stella asked.

"Because I have no interest in love." Mag told her.

"But you could at least give him a chance. I can see it all around you, you like him and he clearly likes you. Sam is trying, he is…"

"He can try till the cows come home I will not give in. one dance means nothing and I will hear no more of it do you understand?" Stella saw the muscle in Mag's jaw as she clenched her teeth before she could possibly say something hurtful.

"We're leaving tomorrow." Mag broke the silence.

"We can't you haven't healed yet." Stella protested.

"Yes it has you know I heal faster then regular humans I already pulled the stitches out it's nothing more than a bruise at this point."

"But we can't leave." Stella said like a five year old unready to leave the park.

"We can and we will." Mag stood firm to her decision.

Stella knew there was no further arguing with her sister and went inside for the night. Mag sat in the car listening to the sounds of the night.

Stella trudged her way inside the house to find Sam on the sofa a beer in hand. "Sam?"

"If you want to pick fun don't do it to my face I'm not in the mood." He grumbled.

"My sister likes you she just won't admit it. She's stubborn and doesn't trust men because she thinks their all the same. She plans on making us leave tomorrow morning. You might be able to convince her to stay. Prove her wrong that all men aren't the same. Make her trust in love again." Stella told him.

Sam hide out in the kitchen when Mag came in avoiding her as he slipped out the door. So Heaven help him that his plan worked and he got just a few more days with Mag.

* * *

><p>You cannot be serious!" Mag shouted to the sky as she started kicking the engine inside the car for not working. "You're a pain in my ass." She then launched into a string of Romanian insults and cruses for the car would not start.<p>

Bobby hide his smile as Mag stomped back into the house and up the stairs to go back out and begin cursing the car as she attacked it to figure out what was wrong with it. The others couldn't help but laugh as she began kicking it relentlessly once more.

* * *

><p>song save the last dance for me by Michael Buble.<p> 


End file.
